Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation
is the 11th Movie War crossover film of ''Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is intended to be the first successor to the Heisei Generations Series, and serves as a tribute to the original Kamen Rider series. In the film, Sougo travels to the World of Zero-One to assist Aruto in fixing the damages caused by a Time Jacker, while Aruto learns of his family's history as well as his own powers. Synopsis The Hiden Zero-One Driver can only be used by the company's president. Whose will was the one that led to the creation of this device and it falling in the hands of Aruto Hiden? Kamen Rider Zero-One's birth story will be revealed! Kamen Rider Zi-O, who fought as the greatest Demon King of Heisei Kamen Riders chose to reset the world and live a new life. Why does Sougo Tokiwa transform into a Kamen Rider again and meet Zero-One? Kamen Rider Zi-O's true ending chosen by Sougo will be revealed! The world of Kamen Rider Zero-One and the world of Kamen Rider Zi-O. The two heroes live in different worlds, but what is waiting for them after crossing time and space into a single world? Union or conflict? This winter marks a new legend in the history of Kamen Rider.https://news.mynavi.jp/article/20190929-901447/ Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zero-One: The film takes place between the 9th and 10th episodes. **The post-credits scene featuring Gai Amatsu as Thouser takes place sometime around episodes 16 and 17. *Kamen Rider Zi-O: The film is set sometime after the series finale. Plot ''to be added Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Thouser Allies Zero-One *Izu *Korenosuke Hiden *Jun Fukuzoe *Sanzo Yamashita *Shester https://www.instagram.com/p/B5HTdp3F34V/ *Mamoru Zi-O Villains Another Riders Kamen Riders *Trilobite Magia Cast ;Zero-One Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser, MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser: , * : ;Zi-O Cast * : * : * : * : ;Guest Cast * : * : *Resistance member: , , , Tom Constantine, , , , , *Civilian: *HumaGear Teacher: * : Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper **001 ***Rising Hopper **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah **Jin ***Flying Falcon **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion **Thouser ***Amazing Caucasus *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper **001 ***Rising Hopper **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah **Jin ***Flying Falcon **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion Zetsumerise Keys *'Key Used:' **Ichi-Gata ***Rocking Hopper **Thouser ***Awaking Arsino *'Form Used:' **Ichi-Gata ***Rocking Hopper Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz **Tsukuyomi ***Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***''to be determined'' **Tsukuyomi ***''to be determined'' *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Grand Zi-O:' **Kuuga Mighty Form, Agito Ground Form, Faiz, Kiva, Double CycloneJoker, Fourze Base States *'Weapon(s) summoned by Grand Zi-O:' **''to be determined'' Summons.png|Kuuga, Agito, Faiz, Kiva, W, Fourze Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***''to be determined'' Theme Song *Another Daybreak - J (musician) & Takanori Nishikawa Alternate Posters Zero-One X Zi-O.jpg|Announcement poster. Zero-one poster.png|Zero-One poster. Zi-O poster reiwa.png|Zi-O poster. Ichigata poster.png|Ichi-Gata poster. Valcan and Valkyrie.jpg|Vulcan and Valkyrie poster. Zi-O Triple Riders.png|Zi-O Riders poster. International Movie Theaters *The Film will be released in Indonesia on 2020 by FeatPictures.https://twitter.com/FeatPictures/status/1208340322083721216 Notes *This is the first Movie War of the Reiwa Era. **This is also the first Movie War to serve as a crossover between two series from different eras. **This is the first Movie War since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis to feature a movie-exclusive Rider. **This is the first Movie War to feature two female Riders from their different eras. *The existence of a human resistance forces fighting against Another Zero-One and the HumaGears lead by Will, due to the timeline changes caused by Time Jacker Finis, is similar to the group of humans fighting against enemy machines called Humanoise in the future shown in the year 2121 (Kamen Rider Kikai's era), in which was subconsciously created from Sougo Tokiwa's increasing potential as Zi-O. ** It also resembles the alternate reality of Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, with a world primarily ruled by an enemy faction with one member of said enemy faction’s species (Yuji Kiba/Izu) aiding the resistance, much to the reluctance of some people (Masato Kusaka/Isamu Fuwa). External Links * Official Website Category:Orphnochs Category:HumaGears Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Movie War Movies Category:Crossovers